bollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Singers of 2018
The List of Top 10 Singers of 2018. FB IMG 14984849964783525.jpg FB IMG 14984849534639534.jpg FB IMG 14984850513560868.jpg FB IMG 14984848547924434.jpg FB IMG 14984851999763273.jpg FB IMG 14984849110798243.jpg FB IMG 14984848135333381.jpg FB IMG 14984847328000405.jpg FB IMG 14984856350829160.jpg FB IMG 14984846466585009.jpg Bollywood Music has a well-known Status among the Worldwide Music Industries, Although Music is the best way to give relaxation to Yourself and also Music is the essential part of every Celebration Moment.Many Bollywood Singers have made their presence with their Sweet and Skilful Voice. Bollywood Singers Plays a Very Important Role in the Industry and They always try to do their best while Singing a Song. These Vocalists are not only Popular in the Bollywood Industry, even they became Popular Bollywood Singers in all over the World, All Thanks to their Sweet and Versatile Voices. When the Perfect Singers, meet with outstanding Composers then the Composition then the magic goes. When it Comes to who are the Best Bollywood Singers, then definitely the names that come to our minds are Arijit Singh, Ankit Tiwari, Neha Kakkar and many others. There are so Many other Singers Who Contribute their Best to the Bollywood Industry, But they have Lost their Career and are not Included in the list of Most Popular Singers. So, We’ve Got a List of Top 10 Most Popular Bollywood Singers of 2018. 1. Arijit Singh Arjit Singh is an Indian Musician, Singer and Recordist and Music Programmer. Basically, He Sings in Hindi and Bengali Languages. He is Known for his Blissful and Soulful Singing and he always works hard in their Songs that proves he can play with every note without any complications. Singh Started his Career by Giving his Voice in the Movies Like Golmaal 3, Crook and Action Replay. Arjit’s Major Breakthrough came with the Most Popular Songs like Tum Hi Ho From Aashiqui 2. The Song Bring him Nominations and Awards including Filmfare Award for Best Male Singer. 10 Most Popular Songs of Arjit are – * Tum Hi Ho * Kabhi Jo Baadal Barse * Kabira * Muskurane * Suno Na Sangmarmar * Sooraj Dooba Hai * Aaj Phir * Channa Mereya * Enna Sona * Phir Bhi Tumko Chahunga 2. Sonu Nigam Sonu Nigam was Born on 30 July 1973, Sonu Nigam is an Indian Playback Singer Who Mainly Sings in Hindi and Kannada Languages. He has also acted in a number of Movies. Nigam Started his Career with O Aasman Wale From the Movie Aaja Meri Jaan. Nigam was worked as a host of Sa Re Ga Ma Music Show in 1995 Until 1999. He also appeared as a Judge in the Indian Idol Show in 1st Season. Nigam has received numerous rewards including GIMA Awards, IIFA Awards, and Filmfare Awards. His Most Popular Songs are:- * Kal Ho Na Ho * Mere Haath Mein * Yeh Dil Dewanna * Soniyo * Suraj Hua Madham * Abhi Mujh Main Kahin * Main Agar Kahu * Dewanna Tera * Kabhi Alvida Na Kehna * Tenu Leke 3. Atif Aslam Was Born on 12 March 1983, Muhammad Atif Aslam Who was Known By his Stage Name Atif Aslam is a Pakistani Signer and Songwriter. Aslam was known for his Vocal Belting Technique and he Started his Carrer in with his First Album Jal Pari in 2004, Which was an Instant Hit. His First Song in Bollywood was Woh Lamhey From the Mahesh Bhatt’s Movie Zeher. Aslam also appeared as a Judge in a Singing Talent Show Sur Kshetra Which was Shot and Broadcast From Dubai. Aslam has Received Numerous Awards Including Screen Awards, GIMA Awards, and Filmfare Awards. 10 Most Popular Songs of Atif Aslam are:- * Woh Lamhe * Tere Bin * Tu Janne Na * Jeena Jeena * Tere Sang Yaara * Piya O Re Piya * Jeena Laga Hoon * Pehli Dafa * Be Intehaan * Kaun Hu Main 4. Yo Yo Honey Singh Was Born on 15 March 1983, Hirdesh Singh Who is Better Known by his Stage Name Honey Singh is an Indian Pop Singer, Music Composer and Actor. Singh Started his Career by Releasing his First Punjabi Album International Villager and The Song “Gabru” From the Album was Featured as the Most Downloaded Song in Asian Music Charts. He made his Debut in Bollywood with a Song in a Bollywood Movie Shakal Pe Mat Ja. He has Received Numerous Music Awards Including Zee Cine Awards, MTV EMA Awards, and Global Indian Music Awards. Most Popular Songs of Honey Singh are:- * Blue Eyes * Bring me Back * One Bottle Down * Isse Kehte haI Hip Hop * Break Up Party * Birthday Bash * Party on My Mind’ * Sunny Sunny * Lungi Dance * Alcoholic 5. Ankit Tiwari Ankit Tiwari is an Indian Singer and Music Director. He Started his Career with Pradeep Sarkar, Who gave him a Chance to Work on Jingles and then he Started Composing Background Scores for Television Shows. He Made his Debut in Bollywood by Composing Music for Do Dooni Chaar Film. In 2013, He Released a Song Sunn Raha Hai From Aashiqui 2, Which was Nominated for 2 Filmfare Awards and Earned him Best Music Director Award For the Album. He has Received Numerous Awards Including Filmfare Award, Big Screen Awards and IIFA Awards. Most Popular Songs of Ankit are:- * Sunn Raha Hai * Galliyan * Tu Hai Ke Nahi * Katra Katra * Tu Jo Hai * Piya Aaye Na * Ishq di Latt * Aao Na * Dhoom Dhoom * Mana Tujhi Ko Khuda 6. Armaan Malik Was Born on 22 July 1995, Armaan Malik is an Indian Playback Singer Known for his Romantic and Versatile Singing. Malik Belongs to a Family has been active in Bollywood Industry and Previously Presented by Universal Music. He has Sung Over 100-200 Songs Including Some Popular Songs Naina, Tumhe Apna Banane Ka and Wajah Tum Ho. Malik was Nominated for Numerous Awards and Received Some Awards Including GIMA Awards, Big Star Entertainment Awards, and Filmfare Awards. Most Popular Songs of Armaan Malik are:- * Wajah Tum Ho * Oye Oye * Kuch Toh Hai * Mujhko Barsaat Banalo * Jab Tak * Kaun Tujhe * Koi Ishara * Dil Mein Chuppa Lunga * Tumhe Apna Banane Ka * Bol Do Na Zara 7. Rahat Fateh Ali Khan Ustad Rahat Fateh Ali Khan is a Pakistani Singer and Musician. Khan is the Nephew of Ustad Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan and Son of Farrukh Fateh Ali Khan. He Started his Career by Performing Solo Songs in addition to Qawwali Groups. He Made his Debut in Bollywood in the 90s with a Movie Paap. Khan Judged the Shows Chotte Ustad and Junoon in 2008. Rahat has Received Numerous Awards Including Filmfare Awards, Mirchi Awards and GIMA Awards. His Most Popular Songs are:- * Zarroori Tha * Jag Ghumeya * Dillagi * O Re Piya * Aaj Din Chadeya * Dagabaz Re * Tere Mast Mast Do Nain * Ishq Ki Gali * Teri Ore * Jiya Dhadak Dhadak 8. Mika Singh Was Born on 10 June 1977, Mika Singh is an Indian Singer, Music Composer and Stage Performer Who is well Known for his Versatile Singing. Singh Started his Career with his first Album Sawaan Mein Lag Gayi Aag in 1998, Which was an Instant Hit. He made his Debut in Bollywood with Movies Like Dil Tod Ke Na Ja and Apna Sapna Money Money in 2006. Mika had Performed in Many Live Contests Including The O2 Arena. His Most Popular Bollywood Songs are:- * Jumme Ki Raat * Mauja Hi Mauja * Gandi Baat * Subha Hone Na De * Punjabiyan Di Battery * Dhinka Chika * Dil Mein Baji Guitar * Pyar Ki Pungi * Jugni * Sawaan Mein Lag Gayi Aag 9. Benny Dayal Was Born on 13 May 1984, Benny Dayal is an Indian Singer Born in the State of Kerala. Dayal is a Member of S5 Band Launched by the SS Music Channel. He Started his Career with the Tamil Movies Like Sivaji, Poladhavan and Siva. Dayal made his Debut in Bollywood in 2006 and He is Known For his Romantic and Versatile Voice. He has received Several Awards Including Filmfare Awards and Stardust Awards. Some of his Most Popular Songs are:- * Pappu Can’t Dance Salla * Kaisa Mujhe * Badmaash Company * Aadat Se Mazdoor * Lat Lag Gayi * Badtmeez Dil * Shudh Desi Romance * Besharmi Ki Height * Locha-e-ulfat * Kamina Hai Dil 10. Vishal Dadlani Was Born on 28 June 1983, Vishal Dadlani is an Indian Singer, Music Composer, Lyricist and Performer. He Started his Career with the Pentagram Band, Founded in 1994. Dadlani is also one-half of the Duo Music Composers Vishal-Shekar Team. He Made his Debut in Bollywood with Movies Like Jhankar Beats and Salaam Namaste. Vishal and Shekar has Composed Music for more than 300 Songs, Becoming the Architects of the Bollywood Music. Dayal has Received Numerous Awards Including Filmfare Awards, Asian Film Awards, and International Music Awards. His Most Popular Songs are:- * Golmaal * Dhan Te Nan * Chammak Challo * Balam Pichkari * Bachna Ae Haseeno * Malhari * Baby-Ko Bass Pasand Hai * Dance Basanti * Tune Mari Entriiyaan * Gulaabo Category:Indian songs Category:Hindi songs